Bananen und so
by miffispoo
Summary: Ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Fall führt Scully und Mulder nach Divitiae, ein Kaff im Nirgendwo (auf den Bahamas)... es geht um gerade Bananen.. ;)


From: Spookys Darling & Miffi  
  
Date: sollte eigentlich 1. 9. 2002 sein, ist aber ein paar Tage später  
  
Subject: Bananen und so  
  
Summary: ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Fall führt Scully und Mulder nach Divitiae, ein Kaff im Nirgendwo (auf den Bahamas)  
  
Rating: PG-13, Kategorie: Slapstick  
  
Spoiler: Ach, Parallelen zu Folgen wird man hier und da finden....*g*  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört nach wie vor (oder auch nicht wie vor) CC und so weiter  
  
Feedback: Nö, bitte nicht. QUARK! Her damit!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
SpookysDarling= Öhm ja, also ich für meinen Teil hoffe ja, dass das hier niemand liest, der alles ernst nimmt. Deshalb auch "Slapstick"... des weiteren war es natürlich wieder supi mega mit meiner lieben Miffi zusammen zuarbeiten. Falls ich es noch nicht gesagt habe, Divitiae gibt es nicht wirklich. So, well, enjoy our FanFic and, please, write a review!  
  
Miffi = Von mir gibts auch nicht mehr so viel zu sagen, außer dass es wieder super lustig war, das Teil hier zu schreiben, und ich will mich ganz doll bei unsrer Betaleserin Leila bedanken :o) Man sollte vielleicht auch noch erwähnen, dass die Story für Linas und Ylvas erste Challenge entstanden ist - Lob an euch, die Punkte sind echt lustig ;)  
  
1. Scully muss mindestens einmal im Schlafanzug vor Mulder stehen.  
  
2. Mulder mag an mindestens einer Stelle keine Sonnenblumenkerne und liefert eine "logische" Begründung dafür.  
  
3. Scully sagt an einer Stelle: "I want to believe!" und meint es ernst.  
  
4. Scully benutzt für eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung das Buch: "Großmutters Rat: Altbewährte Hilfen bei kleinen und großen Wehwehchen".  
  
5. Mulder muss an mindestens einer Stelle Boxershorts mit Alienaufdruck tragen.  
  
Bananen und so.  
  
An einem Mittwochmorgen saß Agent Dana Scully neben ihrem Partner Fox Mulder in einem Flugzeug auf dem Weg zu den Bahamas. Jeder andere hätte sich wahrscheinlich gefreut dort hin zu fliegen, doch Scully war nicht sehr glücklich über die Umstände, die Wege, die sie in diese Boing 747 geführt hatten.  
  
Wer wäre auch glücklich darüber gewesen, eine Untersuchung durchzuführen mit dem Ziel, herauszufinden, warum die Bananen einer Insel auf einmal nicht mehr gebogen, sondern kerzengerade waren?  
  
Niemand. Außer Mulder. Dieser schlief seelenruhig. Kein Wunder. Scully hätte jetzt auch gerne geschlafen. Sie hatte an diesem Morgen bereits um fünf Uhr früh aufstehen müssen um pünktlich zu sein. Zu allem Übel hatte Mulder um eine viertel Stunde VERSCHLAFEN. So gerade eben hatten sie den Flug bekommen.  
  
Gerade wunderte sie sich, wie dieser Mann schon wieder tief und fest schlafen konnte, als er plötzlich die Augen aufschlug. Durch seinen fragenden Blick wurde ihr peinlich bewusst, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.  
  
"Oh hehe....Sie, Sie haben- ähm gesabbert", stotterte Scully. Mulder saß kerzengrade und kramte verzweifelt in seiner Jackentasche nach einem Taschentuch.  
  
"Puh. Danke Scully", er wischte den Mund ab, "Ohne Sie wäre das bestimmt zu einer peinlichen Angelegenheit geworden!"  
  
"Ach, kein Problem", entgegnete Scully.  
  
Bevor sich das ganze dann schließlich doch noch in eine peinliche Situation verwandeln konnte, ertönte die liebliche Stimme des Piloten, die lautstark verkündete, dass sie bald landen würden.  
  
Als sie das Flugzeug verließen und Scully beinahe einen Stegreif-Hitzschlag bekam, wurde ihr wieder einmal bewusst, wie blöd sie diesen Fall fand.  
  
"Hey, Ihnen scheint heiß zu sein, oder?", fragte Mulder nach.  
  
"Scharf bemerkt, Agent."  
  
"Da vorne gibt's Langnese-Eis, ich kann nicht versprechen, dass Tofu grad im Angebot ist!"  
  
Scully hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu gerne alle Sachen von sich geschmissen (und die Stöckelschuhe in Mulders Richtung), verdrängte dies jedoch, weil es doch zu gefährlich erschien, besonders in Mulders Nähe.  
  
Also unterdrückte sie das Bedürfnis und konzentrierte sich auf den für sie immer noch lächerlich klingenden Fall.  
  
"Also, großer Mulder, was tun wir jetzt? Bananen krumm biegen, damit der Fall gelöst ist?"  
  
"Haha Scully. Kommen Sie, wir müssen uns an das hiesige Sheriffbüro wenden."  
  
"Wegen ein paar Bananen? Mulder, das ist doch..." Sie seufzte resignierend und gab auf.  
  
Mulder ging zum nahegelegenen 'Rent a car, for 1500$ only!'  
  
"1500 Dollar für...?!", Scully war entsetzt. Mulder zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wollen Sie lieber zu Fuß laufen - können Sie! Aber erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich Ihnen einen tragbaren Ventilator spendiere!"  
  
Scully sah aus wie ein wandelndes Fragezeichen. Sie beruhigte sich, die Hitze schien auch Mulder zu schaffen. Gut zu wissen, dass auch Mr. Spooky Superman nicht immer ganz konstant war.  
  
Nach ungefähr 200 Metern Fahrt konnte sich Scully nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Das ist doch wohl ein Witz - ich verglühe gleich! Jetzt bezahlen wir schon sage und schreibe 1500 Dollar für diesen tollen Wagen, und dann hat der keine Klimaanlage?? Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Ich..."  
  
Mulder zog den Kopf ein. Wenn Scully erst mal mit ihrer Schimpftirade angefangen hatte, sollte man ihr lieber nicht in die Quere kommen. Wenigstens zielte ihr Geschrei diesmal nicht auf ihn ab - doch zu früh gefreut...  
  
"Wieso konnte Sie uns keinen anderen Wagen besorgen? Wieso nicht gleich einen anderen Autovermieter?", fuhr Scully Mulder an.  
  
"Ich - was - wie - wer - wo...?", stotterte Mulder, mehr als erstaunt.  
  
"Jetzt reden Sie sich bloß nicht wieder heraus!"  
  
"Aber ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass es keine Klimaanlage gibt!"  
  
"Sie wissen doch sonst immer alles"  
  
*ratter* *knatter* *puff*. Abrupt stoppte der Wagen.  
  
"Oh nein! Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?", seufzte Scully entnervt.  
  
"Ich würde sagen - Zeit für einen kleinen Spaziergang!", meinte Mulder nicht wesentlich weniger entnervt und stieg aus.  
  
"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?!", und nach einem Blick in seine Richtung, "Sie schulden mir was, so leicht kommen Sie mir nicht davon!"  
  
Nach 10 Minuten 'Spaziergang' in der brütenden Hitze wurde Scully das Gefühl nicht mehr los, an einigen Stellen ihres Körpers zu schmelzen anzufangen, und das baute sie in ihrer tollen Stimmung nicht gerade auf.  
  
Mulder ging es auch nicht besser. Merkwürdige Wesen tanzten vor ihm auf und ab. "Scully?"  
  
"Hey ist das da vorne nicht eine Oase?, rief Scully.  
  
"Scully! Da ist nichts, entweder ist es die Hitze oder Sie haben LSD eingenommen", meinte Mulder im Scherz und rannte hinter seiner Partnerin her.  
  
"Nein, sehen Sie nicht, da - oh." Bedröppelt blieb sie stehen. Dann jedoch kochte ihre Wut wieder auf. "Sehen Sie, was Sie angerichtet haben??"  
  
"Hä? Bin ich jetzt schuld, dass Sie Halluzinationen haben!?"  
  
"Nein, Sie sind schuld, dass wir hier in der Gluthitze rumrennen müssen! Und daran, dass..."  
  
"Sie werden bloß gleich selbst daran schuld sein, wenn ich Sie kopfüber in den Sand stecke, also hören Sie endlich auf, sich zu beschweren, und bewegen Sie lieber Ihren Hintern vorwärts!"  
  
"Ach ja? So schnell werden Sie mich nicht fangen können!" Mulder sah sie an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Scully seufzte und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.  
  
"Es ist sinnlos. Wir werden Tage brauchen, um die nächste Stadt zu erreichen. Die Chancen, dass wir jemanden treffen, der uns mitnimmt, stehen 0,5 zu 1.000.000! Wir sind hierher geflogen, um einen Fall zu bearbeiten, der um Bananen geht! Das Leben ist eine einzige Matschgrube, aus der man nicht mehr rauskommt!"  
  
"Scully...?" Er sah sie zweifelnd an. Sie antwortete nicht, und so blieb er eine Weile unschlüssig neben seiner in sich zusammengesunkenen Partnerin stehen. Als sie sich eine zeitlang nicht mehr gerührt hatte, wollte er doch mal testen, ob sie in einem noch lebensfähigen Zustand war und meinte: "Ähm, Scully... ich möchte auf keinen Fall ihr so außergewöhnlich bewundernswertes Maß an Pessimismus übertreffen, aber ich befürchte, wenn Sie hier sitzen bleiben, wird das unsere Lage nicht wesentlich verbessern..."  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn mit todbringendem Blick an.  
  
'Oh Gott!', ging es Mulder durch den Kopf, 'Sie wird mich umbringen! Lauf Fox, lauf! Solange du noch kannst!!'  
  
Das war natürlich Schwachsinn.  
  
Oder?  
  
"Ehem. Sie..., Sie könnten sich einen - äh Hitzeschlag...holen", versuchte Agent Mulder Scully dazu zu bewegen, wieder aufzustehen.  
  
"Einen Hitzeschlag bekomme ich, Mulder, wenn ich mich jetzt zu viel BEWEGE!", lamentierte sie.  
  
"Ja, klar. Das hätte ich wissen sollen. Hmmm. Und jetzt?!", fragte Mulder und ließ sich neben Scully nieder, die sich aufrecht hingesetzt hatte.  
  
"Sie könnten versuchen über ihr Handy einen ADAC oder so was zu erreichen!", schlug Scully vor und in ihren Augen glänzte das Feuer des Enthusiasmus. Der sofort wieder von Mulder zerstört wurde: "Muhahahahahaha!!! Scully! Bitte! Wir sind 3000 Meilen im Niemandsland! Hier werden wir noch nicht mal ein verstaubtes Dixiklo finden!"  
  
Scully wiegte vor und zurück und um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte ein irres Grinsen. Mulder machte große Augen vor Angst: "A- allerdings.... Ich kann es probieren. Ich, ich bin so- sogar ziemlich sicher.. dass ähm, ich einen super Empfang haben!"  
  
Langsam drehte sich seine Partnerin zu ihm um. Ihr linkes Auge zuckte ununterbrochen: "Woher der schnelle Sinneswandel, Partner?"  
  
Schnell drehte sich Mulder um, nahm sein echt cooles Nokia und wählte irgendeine Nummer, da er wusste, dass er zu 100% keinen Empfang haben würde. Aber bei Scullys Anblick schauderte er. Er musste halt mal kreativ sein. Also stelle er ein Gespräch nach. Das hörte sich dann ungefähr so an:  
  
"Hier ist Fox Mulder, FBI. Wir ermitteln in einem wichtigen Fall....- Der Motor hat seinen Geist aufgegeben, das ist das Problem! - 3000 Meilen Richtung Nirgendwo. Ja, wir haben einen ganz dummen Teil auf den Bahamas erwischt, ich weiß. - Okay vielen Dank, wir warten hier so lange und versuchen keinen Hitzeschlag zu bekommen."  
  
Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Scully es ihm abkaufte.  
  
"Und?", fragte diese und Hoffnung machte sich in ihrer Stimme breit. Es tat weh, sie jetzt anlügen zumüssen. Doch durch einen dummen Zufall würden die Leute vom AvRd (=Autoverleih und -reparaturdienst) nicht eintreffen.  
  
"Sie kommen, doch es könnte noch eine Weile dauern, meinte....John Doggens (Anmerkung von Spoo: Eine liebe kleine Anmerkung an unsren Doggi, wenn er schon nicht richtig mitspielen kann!)"  
  
Scully nickte erleichtert und ging Richtung Auto. Sie stieg ein und holte eine Lunchdose heraus (mit einem draufgeprinteten Bild von Queequeg, wo er grad voller Schaum durch ihre Wohnung rennt).  
  
"Zwei Brote?", fragte Mulder und kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz. Er war dem Hungertod nahe.  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid. Nur eins... Mit Tofubestrich", entgegnete Scully. Urplötzlich war jeglicher Hunger verflogen. Im Gegenteil: Er fühlte sich so satt wie noch nie. Na  
  
ja fast.  
  
"Tja... Scully, wie es aussieht müssen Sie es noch ein Weilchen mit mir so nahe an der Seite aushalten", flüsterte Mulder lüstern.  
  
"*mampf* Das können wir auch ändern", meinte Scully und stieß den überraschten Mulder aus dem Auto, schloss alle Türen und drückte die Verriegelungsknöpfe runter.  
  
"Das ist jetzt aber nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? Scully? Scullylein!" Verzweifelt musste es feststellen, dass entweder die Fenster schalldicht waren, oder Scully sich strikt weigerte, auch nur die geringste Notiz von ihm zu nehmen.  
  
Er versuchte es mit einem netten Klopfen am Fenster. Dann mit ein paar liebevollen Tritten gegen die Tür. Später mit dezentem Winken und Hämmern an der Frontscheibe. Als er sich schließlich unauffällig auf der Motorhaube auf- und abhüpfend wiederfand, subtil mit seiner Jacke wedelnd und sie drinnen immer noch völlig ungerührt begann, sich häuslich einzurichten, begann er zu glauben - schlau wie er war - dass er es möglicherweise falsch angefangen hatte.  
  
Er begann wichtigtuerisch mit seinem wahnsinnig coolen Nokiahandy herumzufuchteln, und tat so, als führe er das Gespräch seines Lebens. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Scully, die mittlerweile auf der Rückbank begann, etwas Vorhangartiges anzubringen um die Wohnqualität des Autos zu steigern, stellte er fest, dass er umsonst seine schauspielerischen Höchstleistungen vollbracht hatte, denn sie würdigte ihn immer noch keines Blickes.  
  
Dennoch verfolgte er seinen tollen Plan weiter. Er zückte einen seiner unheimlich wichtig aussehenden, meist jedoch nur dekorativen, Notizblöcke, kritzelte etwas von wegen Panne der Pannenhilfe und dass so bald keiner kommen könnte darauf und pappte es an die Scheibe der Beifahrerseite.  
  
Scully, die sich unterdessen anscheinend entschlossen hatte, mit dem Auto in die nächste Ausgabe von 'Schöner Wohnen' zu kommen und gerade geschmackvolle Gemälde an den Innenwänden befestigte, fühlte sich in der Ausführung ihrer Lebensaufgabe gestört, zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern und schrieb ihrerseits: 'Wünsche eine bequeme Nacht.'  
  
Da fiel ihm erst mal auf, dass es bereits dämmerte. Und er musste dringend mal für kleine UFOfanatiker, weshalb er sich umsah und tatsächlich ein paar Meter entfernt ein verstaubtes Dixiklo fand.  
  
Als er wiederkam, hatte Scully Blumenkästen an den Autofenstern aufgehängt und ein Wetterhahn zierte die Antenne. Ein Windspiel klingelte leise im Wind, als es am Seitenspiegel hin und her schwang.  
  
Mulder traute seinen Augen kaum. Woher zur Hölle hatte sie auf einmal diesen ganzen Kram? Wenn er's recht bedachte, wollte er es gar nicht wissen. Er suchte nach einer bequem aussehenden Stelle der Straße, gab es kurze Zeit später auf, krüpfelte seine Jacke zusammen und legte sich für eine höchstwahrscheinlich schlaflose Nacht zurecht.  
  
Leider hatte Mulder mit dem "schlaflos" Recht behalten. Es wurde bitterkalt, der Wind blies ihm pausenlos Sand ins Gesicht (was nicht sehr angenehm war, denn wenn er es mal schaffte, für fünf Minuten einzunicken, schnarchte er mit offenem Munde, was dazu führte, dass die ganzen netten, kleinen Sandkörnchen für ein bisschen mehr Geschmack (oder auch nicht) in seinem Munde sorgten) und er meinte, das Geheule eines Kojoten gehört zu haben. Wäre er so klein und zierlich wie Scully gewesen, hätte er es sich bestimmt unter dem Auto gemütlich gemacht.  
  
Scully bekam einen Schrecken, als sie am nächsten Morgen aus dem Fenster sah, denn davor stand ein grausig aussehender Penner. Er hatte rote Augen, struppige Haare und einen leichten Bartansatz. Nachdem sie einmal geblinzelt hatte, erkannte sie, dass es Mulder war und öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt.  
  
"Ich brauche meinen Rasierapparat", grummelte er und Scully konnte den Mundgeruch förmlich sehen. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie ihn nicht doch an ihrem 'Schöner wohnen' - Projekt teilnehmen lassen sollte, verwarf diese Idee jedoch gleich wieder.  
  
"Ähm, wo ist denn der drin?"  
  
"Da!", antwortete Mulder und klang dabei wie ein Primat. Leider konnte Scully seinen Laut nicht wirklich in etwas hineininterpretieren und wühlte daher in seinem Koffer herum, bis sie schließlich auf ein sehr veraltetes Braun- Rasierapparatmodel stieß. Sie hielt es fragend hoch und Mulder nickte.  
  
Scully erbarmte sich, aus dem gemütlichen Auto auszusteigen. Leider wurde ihr erst ein paar Momente zu spät bewusst, dass sie noch in ihrem Schlafanzug war, den sie am vergangenen Abend unter akrobatischen Leistungen angezogen hatte.  
  
"Hübsch hübsch...", murmelte Mulder. Drohend machte Scully den Rasierer an und ging einen Schritt auf Mulder zu. Dieser befand sich nun in einer äußerst gefährlichen Situation.  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick stoppte der Wagen eines Mannes neben ihnen. Er musterte die beiden kurz, kurbelte dann das Fenster runter und fragte: "Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?"  
  
Mulder verstand die Frage wohl ein bisschen anders, als sie gemeint war: "Um Gottes Willen, nein!"  
  
Scully funkelte ihn an: "Ja, das können Sie. Unser Auto blieb hier auf halber Strecke liegen und wir kommen leider nicht weiter." Sie schien schon ganz vergessen zu haben, dass sie sich noch in einem geblümten Schlafanzug befand. Es sah wohl mehr als merkwürdig aus: Ein Penner und eine.....Frau in Schlafsachen mit einem Rasierer in der Hand...  
  
"Mhm... Ich bin Les Oldsen. - Und Sie?"  
  
Mulder antwortete schnell: "Agent Mulder und Scully, Federal Bureau of Investigation, wir ermitteln in einem Fall!"  
  
Les zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Es war ziemlich deutlich zu sehen, dass er ihnen das nicht abkaufte. Unser schlauer Agent M. zog seine verstaubte Marke aus seiner Hosentasche.  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Les nach Divitiae [Anm. v. Spoo: sorry, aber ich kenne mich auf den Bahamas überhaupt nicht aus! Deshalb ist mir jetzt auf die Schnelle kein Ort eingefallen, deshalb habe ich mir einen ausgedacht. Es ist lateinisch und bedeutet soviel wie Schätze oder Reichtum *ggg*] wollte.  
  
"Super, genau da müssen wir auch hin!", freute sich Mulder. Les riet ihnen, sich vielleicht vorher noch mal ordentlich anzuziehen und all dies. Die Leute in Divitiae würden viel Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten legen. Eigentlich kein Problem für unsere hyper Modefreaks Mulder und Scully, doch unter diesen Umständen?!?  
  
Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass Scully das Auto und Mulder das verstaubte Dixiklo als Umkleidemöglichkeit bekam, und nach einer geschlagenen Stunde - Scully musste ja schließlich ihr gesamtes Mobiliar wieder aus dem Wagen ausbauen und zurück in ihre Taschen packen - konnten sie endlich in Les' Auto steigen und sich auf den Weg nach Divitiae machen. Scully hing allerdings noch eine zeitlang am Rückfenster und schaute wehmütig zu, wie ihre grandiose Wohnstätte immer kleiner wurde und schließlich als Punkt am Horizont dahinschwand...  
  
"So...", fing Mulder an, um Scully aus ihren tieftraurigen Gedanken zu reißen, "...Les, können Sie uns nicht ein bisschen was über die Stadt erzählen?"  
  
"Na ja... wie schon gesagt, die Leute dort sind ziemlich kleinlich, was äußeres Erscheinungsbild und Präsentation angeht - sie leben in einer kleinen Welt der Perfektion was das angeht. Hmm, ansonsten gibt es eigentlich nicht viel darüber zu sagen..."  
  
Das war ja nicht sehr aufschlussreich. Mulder beschloss, lieber erst einmal mit Scully 'Ich packe meinen Koffer' und 'Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst' zu spielen, um sie von ihrem tiefsitzenden Heimweh nach ihrer so überstürzt verlassenen, liebgewonnenen Behausung abzulenken. Glücklicherweise wirkte es.  
  
Und glücklicherweise kamen sie kurz darauf auch schon in Divitiae an, da Mulder wieder eingefallen war, wie sehr er diese dämlichen Spiele hasste.  
  
Les ließ sie freundlicherweise genau vor der Sheriffstation heraus, und sie betraten sogleich das Gebäude.  
  
Nachdem sie von drei Türen tatsächlich zweimal die falsche erwischt hatten und Mulder eine peinliche Begegnung mit einer Sekretärin im Damenklo hinter sich gebracht hatte, während Scully im Herrenklo einen netten Blick auf die mehr oder weniger knackigen Hintern zweier Officer erhaschen durfte, stürmten sie das Büro des Sheriffs stellten ihn zur Rede, warum zum Teufel er die Türen seiner Station nicht ordnungsgemäß ihrer Bestimmung nach beschriftet hatte!  
  
Besagter Sheriff blickte die beiden erst einmal etwas perplex an. Diese Art von Begrüßung hatte er selten erlebt.  
  
"Wie auch immer...", beendete Scully ihre Schimpftirade, "...wir sind auf Grund der Sache mit den Bananen da - und bitte, würden Sie mir erklären, wozu Sie das FBI brauchen, nur weil die Bananen gerade und nicht gebogen sind?!"  
  
"Ähm... ja... die Sache ist die... wie Sie vielleicht wissen, sind wir hier sehr auf Perfektion bedacht, was die Darstellung und äußere Form von allen Dingen unserer Stadt angeht..."  
  
"Warum sind dann die Türen unbeschriftet...?", warf Mulder grummelnd ein. Der Sheriff tat so, als hätte er es überhört und fuhr fort: "Jedenfalls - wie sieht denn das aus, wenn auf einmal die Bananen gerade sind? Das passt einfach nicht in unsere Grundsätze. Perfekte Bananen sind krumm. Jedenfalls äußerlich sollen sie perfekt sein, mir egal, wie sie schmecken, meinetwegen nach Erdbeeren, aber sie sollen krumm sein!"  
  
Nun war Scully endgültig davon überzeugt, dass der Mann ein Spinner war. Aber wahrscheinlich passte er nur zu der Stadt. Er war äußerlich ein ganz normaler Sheriff, ja. Aber innerlich total hinüber!  
  
"Ach übrigens", setzte der Sheriff noch hinzu, "ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Paul Sandler, und wenn ich mich richtig an die Mitteilung erinnern kann, die ich gestern bekam, müssen Sie wohl Agent Mulder und Scully vom FBI sein?"  
  
"Stimmt. Und nun zum Fall, wenn wir ihn nun tatsächlich untersuchen sollen... haben Sie schon irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte, was die Bananen dazu bewegt haben könnte, gerade zu wachsen?", seufzte Scully.  
  
"Na ja, nicht so richtig. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie sich einmal mit dem Bananen-Farmer [oh Mann gibt's so was??] Richard Newhouse unterhalten, möglicherweise hat er was damit zu tun. Er konnte sich noch nie so richtig an unsere Verhältnisse anpassen..."  
  
"Ok, wie Sie meinen... auf geht's Scully, besuchen wir den bösen Bananenmann."  
  
Sie liefen nun schon seit 5 Minuten in der Brühhitze einen Pfad an weiten Feldern vorbei, und Scully fragte sich langsam, ob der Sheriff einen Knall hatte, diesen Megaweg als 'Katzensprung, gleich um die Ecke' zu bezeichnen. Auf einmal fiel ihr etwas auf.  
  
"Hey Mulder, schauen Sie mal, ein Sonnenblumenfeld! Es ist fast Erntezeit, die Kerne dürften gerade richtig reif sein, wollen Sie sich nicht welche mitnehmen, wo wir doch so praktisch dran vorbeilaufen?"  
  
"Scully, hör ich das richtig - Sie wollen mich gerade zum Diebstahl verleiten!", grinste Mulder. "Aber nein danke."  
  
Mit offenem Mund blieb sie stehen. Mulder sagte nein zu Sonnenblumenkernen?? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
"Sind Sie krank?", fragte sie zweifelnd.  
  
"Nein. Aber schauen Sie doch mal, sehen diese Sonnenblumen nicht perfekt aus? Und erinnern Sie sich an das, was der Sheriff uns vorhin erzählt hat über Aussehen im Gegensatz zu Inhalt? Ich bin nicht gerade darauf erpicht, Sonnenblumenkerne mit Mintaroma oder ähnlichem zu essen. Nein danke - wirklich nicht." Er schüttelte sich gespielt.  
  
Scully zog die Augenbrauche hoch, ging aber weiter. Doch da kam ihr das nächste Problem in den Sinn: Sie hatten noch keine Bleibe für die Nacht oder auch die nächste Woche. Und, soweit es Scully gesehen hatte, als sie zum Sheriff gefahren waren, gab es auch kein Hotel. Sie war auch nicht heiß drauf in einem Hotel zu übernachten, das von außen wie fünf Sterne aussah und von innen wie noch nicht mal ein halber...  
  
"Mulder", begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie, als er an ihrer Stimme erkannte, dass sich ein nächstes Problem bereits aufgebraut hatte: "Ersparen Sie mir das nächste Problem, bis wir das eine erledigt haben. Bitte", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Der Megaweg, den sie bestiegen, wurde immer schmaler und steiniger. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Die Autorin leidet unter Klaustrophobie. Nein, natürlich nicht. Es bedeutete, dass Mulder und Scully bald beim Bananenfarmer ankommen würden.  
  
Scully klingelte Sturm an einem Haus, welches man kaum mehr als das bezeichnen konnte. Das Dach bestand aus Stroh und Lehm (Mulder bezeichnete es freundlich als "Jungsteinzeit- Heim) und die Holzwände waren von Würmern und anderen Parasiten zerfressen, an denen jeder Tierbiologe reichlich Spaß gehabt hätte.  
  
Mulder hielt Scully eine Riesenschnecke unter die Nase, der, als Tarnung, wohl angenommen, eine riesige Nase gewachsen war. Er taufte sie 'Mulder'. Nach einer ganzen Weile klingeln kam ein dicker Mann an die Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Er betrachtete Scully mit einem merkwürdigen Blick...  
  
"Agent Mulder und Scully, FBI können wir reinkommen?", begrüßte Mulder Newhouse schnell, denn ihm war mächtig heiß, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass es drinnen wesentlich kühler war. Scully bemühte sich, immer dicht bei Mulder zu bleiben.  
  
"So, worum geht's denn?", fragte Newhouse, auf einem Strohhalm kauend. "Sie haben bestimmt von der Sache mit den Bananen gehört, nehme ich an?" Newhouse nickte träge: "Und? Was hab' ich damit zu tun?"  
  
Scully wagte, etwas zu sagen: "Sie züchten Bananen, ist Ihnen in letzter Zeit was ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?"  
  
"Nö. Hören Sie. Es ist ziemlich spät für einen Farmer", es war ein Uhr Mittag, "Ich habe noch viel zu tun. Morgen Früh können Sie gerne wiederkommen, aber für heute muss Schluss sein!"  
  
Sie nickten, da fiel Scully ihr Problem wieder ein: "Mr. Newhouse eine Frage: Gibt es hier ein Hotel in der Nähe wo wir übernachten könnten?"  
  
"Hier gibt es keine Hotels oder so was. Wir bekommen keinen Touristenbesuch. Dafür ist unser Ort viel zu klein. Zu schwül, wie die meisten sagen. Der ständige Temperaturwechsel von warm auf kalt bereitet Fremden Kopfschmerzen und so. Sehen Sie, gerade jetzt beginnt es zum Beispiel zu regnen, während Sie noch geschwitzt haben!", meinte Newhouse.  
  
Aber wie konnten dann die Bananen wachsen? Bei Regen und Kälte? Doch dieses Rätsel interessierte Mulder wenig, er wollte auf keinen Fall die Nacht erneut draußen verbringen: "Überlegen Sie noch mal genau Sir, gibt es hier wirklich nichts in der Nähe, wo wir ein paar Tage unterkommen könnten?"  
  
Er überlegte. "Wenn ich genauer nachdenke, fällt mir ein, dass die alte Mrs. Flowertower noch eine kleine Wohnung hat, in der sie manchmal verirrte Touristen unterkommen lässt. Das ist ungefähr 3 Kilometer östlich von hier. Fahren Sie gleich einfach rechts die Clamorstreet [heißt übersetzt Lärmstraße *g*] lang. Bleiben Sie einfach auf der Straße, dann kommen Sie irgendwann an ein rosa Haus, dass mit Blumen bemalt ist. Das ist es.", schloss Newhouse ab.  
  
, dachte Mulder. "Vielen Dank, wir werden morgen Früh erscheinen. Wann passt es Ihnen denn?", fragte Scully. Seine Antwort erschütterte ihn. Verständlich, denn vier Uhr ist ja auch sehr früh. Aber jetzt konnte man verstehen, wieso ein Uhr Mittag spät war. Auf eine andere Zeit ließ sich Newhouse nicht ein.  
  
"Hm, sieht doch ganz nett aus", stellte Scully fest.  
  
Mulder trat kurz nach ihr ein und entdeckte die Frau sofort: "Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Fox Mulder, das ist Dana Scully. Wir suchen eine Bleibe für...- die nächsten fünf Tage. Man sagte uns, sie hätten eine Wohnung?"  
  
Sie nickte eifrig. "Für Sie mach's ich sogar freiwillig! Kommen Sie beide mal mit!", meinte sie und fuchtelte wild mit der Hand rum. Mulder schickte einen erstaunten Blick zu Scully, welche diesen erwiderte. Sie mussten eine Treppe hoch laufen und kamen dann in einem kleinen "Apartment" an. Eine kleine Mini-Küche zum Essen warm machen (Mirkowelle und Gasherd, ein paar Töpfe, wenig Besteck und ein paar Tassen, eine Kaffeemaschine und ein paar Filter). Ein kleines Bad. Und!: Ein Doppelbett.  
  
"Ähm, Sie haben sicher noch ein Gästebett oder so was, oder?", fragte Scully hoffend.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Wozu brauchen Sie denn das? Wünsche eine angenehme Nacht!", verabschiedete sie sich und ließ die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zu fallen. "Tja Scully, sieht aus als müssten wir jetzt mindestens vier Nächte zusammen schlafen. Ich meine - zusammen in einem Bett schlafen", bemerkte Mulder schlau. "Bilden Sie sich da ja nichts drauf ein! Lassen Sie uns unsere bis jetzt gesammelten Fakten durchgehen", schlug Scully vor.  
  
"Ich finde Newhouse ist sehr verdächtig.", sagte Mulder und legte sich dabei aufs Bett, auf dem Scully auch gerade Platz genommen hatte, dann jedoch gleich wieder aufstand und sich gegen die Wand lehnte, da es sonst nur noch das Klo als geeignete Sitzgelegenheit da war, "Es scheint, als würde er nicht gerne über das Thema reden."  
  
Scully widersprach: "Mulder, er ist Bananenfarmer! Nach diesem Dilemma werden seine Bestellungen sehr zurück gegangen sein. Ich würde auch nicht gerne darüber reden!"  
  
"Möglich, möglich Scully. Vielleicht hat er aber auch ein Verbrechen begangen!" Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass Mulder herausgefordert werden wollte. Also fragte Scully seufzend: "Ja? Welches denn? Bananengeiselnahme?"  
  
Mulder schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf: "Ich denke, das können wir ausschließen. Ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher. Fragen Sie mich morgen nach unserem Besuch noch mal."  
  
Scully nickte. Es waren jetzt noch genau viereinhalb Stunden tot zu kriegen, bis sie einigermaßen gut schlafen konnte.  
  
"Es ist jetzt 18:00 Uhr, wer geht zuerst ins Bad?", fragte Mulder genervt. Sie hatten die vielen Stunden mit Poker verbracht, wobei sie um Geld gespielt hatten. Scully hatte ihn hoffnungslos abgezockt, doch er holte sich sein Eigentum wieder, als diese grad mal auf der Toilette war. Nach zwei Pokerstunden spielten sie Speed, ein Schnelligkeitsspiel, bei dem Mulder die Nase wieder vorne hatte. Die letzte halbe Stunden hatten Sie nur noch "Welches Tier mache ich nach" gespielt. Ein selbstausgedachtes Spiel. Leider hatte Mulder keine Ahnung wen Scully nachmachte, als sie die Wangen aufblies, mit den Händen eine Brille formte und wie wild fluchte. Es sollte Kersh sein.  
  
"Ich geh'."  
  
...........  
  
Eine geschlagene Stunde später: "Was bitte haben Sie eine ganze Stunde da drin gemacht???", fragt Mulder außer Fassung, als er Scully im Pyjama vor sich hatte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Langsam bewegte sich Mulder Richtung Badezimmer. Er brauchte nur zehn Minuten. Was Scully sah, erschreckte sie fast zu Tode.  
  
"M- Mulder... Sie ziehen sich doch hoffentlich noch was Vernünftiges an... oder?" "Nein, wieso denn? Ich finde Boxershorts sehr vernünftig".  
  
Die Aussicht, mit Mulder in Boxershorts in einem gemeinsamen Bett zu schlafen, ließ Scully nicht gerade vor Freude an die Decke springen. Obwohl die Boxershorts nicht das eigentliche Problem waren. Es war... wie sie aussahen. Sie waren grün und hatten einen, oh Schreck oh Graus, Aliendruck. Verschiedene kleine Außerirdische tummelten sich vergnügt auf der fusseligen Bedeckung Mulders Unterleibs.  
  
'Lieber Gott, bitte lass mich die Nacht überleben', schickte Scully ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.  
  
"So, dann wollen wir mal!", rief Mulder und schmiss sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht aufs Bett, was ihn prompt wieder hochfederte, denn es war ein "Doppelfeder-für-mehr-Sprungkraft-Bett", mit dem Scully schon unangenehme Erfahrungen gemacht hatte.  
  
"So, was wollen wir heute Abend noch so machen Scully?" Sie zog erschrocken mal beide Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete: "Hm... wie wär's mit schlafen?"  
  
Mulder schien zu überlegen.  
  
Diese Tatsache versetzte Scully in leichte Panik, doch dann grinste Mulder seinen 'Haha-verarscht'-Grinser und sie verdrehte erleichtert die Augen.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Mulder."  
  
"Spielverderber...", grummelte er und erntete einen Schlag mit dem Kopfkissen mitten ins Gesicht. Glücklicherweise bremste seine Nase die Wucht ab, die Scully in den Hieb gepackt hatte, und so fiel er anstelle ins Koma lediglich in einen ruhigen traumlosen Schlaf...  
  
Er wachte wieder auf durch ein Rumoren im Mini-Bad des Apartments. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr krächzte er: "Ich verstehe schon nicht, warum dieser dämliche Bananenbauer uns um vier Uhr zu sich bestellt hat. Aber es ist mir erst recht ein Rätsel, warum Sie anscheinend glauben, eineinhalb Stunden zu brauchen, bis wir dort sind?!"  
  
"Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund, Mulder.", kam es aus dem Bad. "Morgen?? Wer sind Sie und von welchem Planeten kommen Sie, dass sie keinen Schlaf brauchen?"  
  
"Sie haben Ihren Schönheitsschlaf vielleicht nötig...", grinste sie ihn an, als sie auf die 'Küche' zu lief.  
  
"Kein Kommentar." Er schlurfte ins Bad und Scully seufzte erleichtert, als er wenig später mit normalen Klamotten wieder herauskam.  
  
"Was haben Sie nur gegen meine Boxershorts?", fragte er sinnierend. "Es sind Außerirdische drauf."  
  
"Na und? Ihr rosa Frotteeschlafanzug ist auch nicht gerade der neuste Schrei aus Paris."  
  
"Es sind aber keine Außerirdischen drauf."  
  
Wenig später (das heißt, nach Totschlagen der überflüssigen eineinviertel Stunden) machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Newhouse.  
  
Als sie angekommen waren, wunderte Scully sich erneut, wie an dieser antiken Bruchbude so etwas wie eine Klingel installiert sein konnte, und machte sogleich Gebrauch von derselben. Als ob er dahinter gelauert hätte, riss Newhouse augenblicklich die Tür auf und schenkte seinen Gästen ein strahlendgelbes Grinsen. "Morgen, Agents."  
  
"Guten Morgen Mister Newhouse!", erwiderten Mulder und Scully im Chor und sahen sich, peinlich an ihre Schulzeit und die allmorgendliche Begrüßung des Lehrers erinnert, an.  
  
"So, also was woll'n Sie denn nun von mir?"  
  
"Wir wollen Ihnen lediglich ein paar Fragen stellen. Sind Sie der einzige hier in der Stadt, der Bananen anbaut?", meinte Mulder.  
  
"Mittlerweile ja. Es gab noch'n paar andre. Aber die haben aufgegeben, als die Bananen grade wurden, weil sie dann keiner mehr wollte und sie nix mehr verdient haben."  
  
"Und was ist mit Ihnen? Warum haben Sie nicht aufgegeben?"  
  
"Bin doch schon alt. Hab nix andres zu tun."  
  
Scully zog die Augenbraue hoch und mischte sich ins Gespräch ein: "Haben Sie zufällig eine Ahnung, wenn auch nur den geringsten Verdacht, warum die Bananen gerade geworden sind?"  
  
"Nö."  
  
Scully und Mulder seufzten synchron. Ihr kleiner Morgenspaziergang hatte unheimlich viel Informationen und Hinweise eingebracht, gottseidank hatten sie sich aus ihrem ungeheuer lästigen Schlafrhythmus ausgeklinkt, um diese vor Gesprächigkeit nur so strotzende Informationsquelle aufzusuchen.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Mr. Newhouse. Falls Ihnen doch noch etwas einfällt, hier..." Er verschwendete eine seiner wahnsinnig cool designten Visitenkarten.  
  
"So, was machen wir jetzt?", gähnte Mulder, als sie auf dem Rückweg waren. "Was weiß ich...", gähnte Scully zurück.  
  
"Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, Newhouse hat was mit der Sache zu tun.", gähnte Mulder erneut.  
  
"Ja, aber wie denn?", dauergähnte Scully.  
  
"Keine Ahnung... aber vielleicht sollten wir ihn mal beschatten oder so was..." Mulder kam aus dem Gähnen nicht mehr raus.  
  
"Ok, machen wir... jetzt gleich?", meinte Scully, der ein permanenter Gähner im Gesicht klebte.  
  
"Ich glaube wir sehen ziemlich dumm aus mit diesem ständigen Gähnen, vielleicht sollten wir das Beschatten besser auf heute Abend verschieben...", antwortete Mulder - oh Wunder - gähnend.  
  
Nachdem sie todmüde wieder ins Bett gefallen waren, schliefen sie bis um vier Uhr nachmittags durch. Dann meldete sich Mulder zu Wort.  
  
"Aua."  
  
"Hmppfgll?", nuschelte Scully ins Kopfkissen.  
  
"Mein Kiefer tut weh. Ich glaube, das kommt vom Gähnen."  
  
"Ffftmlghh."  
  
"Omnibobb? Uffkanipuff? Scully, nehmen Sie das verdammte Kopfkissen aus dem Mund!" [*grins*]  
  
Widerwillig hob Scully den Kopf.  
  
"Aua."  
  
"Sag ich doch."  
  
"Hunger."  
  
"Kochen Sie was, oh Sie die-mit-mir-ein-Bett-teilende." Diesmal wich er dem Kopfkissen geschickt aus.  
  
"Ich koche gleich Ihren Kopf!", meinte sie wütend, nach ihrer missglückten Kopfkissenaktion. Vielleicht sollte sie sich eine ausgefallenere Taktik einfallen lassen?!  
  
"Mulder... Wir haben nichts mehr. Ich habe heute Morgen alles aufgebraucht. Sie wollten ja unbedingt ein riesen Omelett mit allem Drum und Dran haben! Und abgesehen von den vier Eiern, der Milch, den zwei Schäufelchen Mehl, Salz, Zucker und ein paar Gewürzen hatten wir sowieso nichts. Aber natürlich können Sie die Gewürze auch so essen!"  
  
"Na immer her damit!", rief Mulder begeistert.  
  
Sein Sarkasmus hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht, denn Scully kam ganz unangekündigt mit einer Hand voller scharfer, mexikanischer Gewürze angerannt und versuchte erfolgreich, sie Mulder in den Mund zu stopfen. Dieser rannte geschockt ins Bad und der Wasserverbrauch dieses Apartments stieg um die Hälfte. Triumphierend lachte Scully ihn an. Aber das löste nicht wirklich ihr Problem. Hüstelnd schlug Mulder vor, Mrs. Flowertower nach einem Restaurant oder ähnlichem zu fragen.  
  
"Guten Mittag", begrüßte diese sie fröhlich wie immer und drückte schnell eine Morley aus. Mulder machte große Augen und stieß Scully so lange mit dem Ellenbogen an, damit sie sich das mal ansah, bis diese ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite schlug und die alte Lady fragte: "Entschuldigen Sie, aber wissen Sie, wo hier in der Nähe ein Restaurant ist?"  
  
Mrs. Flowertower schaute Scully an, als hätte sie dieses Wort noch nie zuvor gehört. "Äh... fünf Meilen von hier gibt es einen Hotdogstand. Mehr haben wir leider nicht zu bieten", antwortete sie.  
  
"Ernähren sich alle Bewohner hier allein von Hotdogs?", fragte Scully entgeistert. "Das würde erklären wieso die meisten Leute hier so dick sind...", warf Mulder ein. "Nein, einmal im Monat kommen drei Hubschrauber hierher geflogen und lassen Kisten mit Lebensmitteln fallen", erklärte Flowertower.  
  
"Oh Gott, das ist ja wie in Afghanistan!", rutschte es Mulder raus. In diesem Moment klingelte sowohl Mulders als auch Scullys Handy. Beide hatten die "Mario-Brothers"- Melodie.  
  
"Mulder", meldete sich Mulder und überlegte kurz ob er sich mal was Originelleres einfallen lassen sollte. So was wie "Hallo? Hier spricht ein Special Agent". "Scully...", meldete sich Scully monoton, "Oh, guten Tag Skinner", begrüßte sie ihren Vorgesetzten und warf Mulder einen gewichtigen Blick zu.  
  
"Les wer? Aaaachso! Les! Sagen Sie das doch gleich!", spielte Mulder und schaute Scully fragend an. Diese gab ihm über eine wirklich sehr merkwürdige Körpersprache zu verstehen, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um den Les handelte, der sie netterweise beim Sheriff abgesetzt hatte. Er nickte.  
  
"Was Sir? Ich war gerade abgelenkt. Wie es in unserem Fall voran geht? Ähm..." Skinner unterbrach sie: "Ich hoffe Sie brauchen noch ein bisschen. Ihr Büro wird nämlich gerade renoviert. Das könnte noch ein bisschen dauern. Na, ich will Sie ja nicht unnötig aufhalten. Auf Wiederhören". Aufgelegt. Derweil hörte Mulder Les' Gerede gelangweilt zu:  
  
"Ich habe gehört, an welchem Fall Sie arbeiten, Mulder! Die Leute in Divitiae sind sehr aufgeregt, wegen der Dinge, die hier passiert sind. Wir verdächtigen alle Newhouse. Er ist uns ein Dorn im Auge, seit er hierher gezogen ist! Ich sage Ihnen, er spielt Ihnen nur was vor! Er hat die Bananen gerade gemacht!", als Les dies sagte, musste Mulder lachen, weil es sich sehr lustig angehört hatte. 'Er hat die Bananen gerade gemacht!'.  
  
"Und wir sollen sie wieder krumm machen, ja? Hören Sie mal, Les. Wir können zur Zeit gar nichts tun! Wir beschatten ihn heute Abend, reicht Ihnen das? Wenn Sie irgendwelche nützlichen Informationen haben, sind wir Ihnen natürlich dankbar, aber, sagen Sie mir doch mal, was wir hier tun sollen?", fragte Mulder ungebremst. Während Scully Mrs. Flowertower eine Strafpredigt in Punkto Rauchen erteilte: "Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass Sie davon sterben können? ...."  
  
"Das werde ich Mulder! Wenn Sie ihn nicht überführen werden, dann müssen wir wohl auf eigene Hand etwas unternehmen!", entgegnete der aufgebrachte Les und legte auf. Kopfschüttelnd ging er auf Scully zu.  
  
"Also, was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte er sie. "Wir gehen zum Hotdogstand. Ganz klar!"  
  
"Gehen?! Sie sind verrückt! Der ist fünf Meilen von hier entfernt!"  
  
Mrs. Flowertower wusste weiter: "Ich habe hier noch zwei Paar Inlineskater. Die müssten Ihnen passen." Sie holte die Dinger raus und, welch ein Wunder, sie passten den beiden.  
  
Während Mulder eifrig voraus rollte, stolperte Scully noch sehr unbeholfen hinterher. Hätte sie jetzt genug Fingerfreiheit gehabt, hätte sie ihre 9mm rausgeholt und Mulder damit in seinen ungeschützten Kopf geschossen. Dann wären Sie wenigsten in gleichem Tempo gewesen.  
  
"Verdammt Mulder!", schrie sie. Er dreht sich in einer eleganten Drehung zu ihr um. Lässig wartete er, bis seine Partnerin herbei geeiert kam.  
  
"Mein G... Scully. Sie sind eine Beleidigung für jeden Skater!"  
  
Scullys Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen. "Ich schmeiße Ihnen diese Dinger gleich um die Ohren! Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee ... "  
  
Scullys Idee bestand darin, dass sie sich an der Hüfte von Mulder festhielt und sich ziehen ließ. Mulder gab dabei das lustige Bild eines Packesels ab.  
  
"Hü Mulder, los, ein bisschen schneller!" Scully fand sichtlich Gefallen an ihrer Rolle.  
  
"Wenn Sie so gerne reiten... zu schade, dass wir heute Abend Newhouse beschatten müssen..."  
  
Wie gerne hätte sie ihm jetzt einen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst. Oder eine Ohrfeige. Oder ihr Knie zufällig in eine gewisse Richtung bewegt. Nur leider sah sie dadurch auch ihre eigene Sicherheit gefährdet, bei dem Affentempo, das Mulder nach ihrer Aufforderung angeschlagen hatte. Also begnügte sie sich mit einem gefährlich klingenden Knurren und einem Zähnefletschen, wodurch Mulder leider glaubte, von einem Werwolf verfolgt zu werden und ins Gebüsch am Straßenrand sprang. Scully, völlig ihrer Halt(er)ung beraubt, schoss weiter geradeaus. Bis zur nächsten Kurve. Naja eigentlich noch ein Stück weiter, bis das riesige Sonnenblumenfeld vor ihr sie (etwas brutal) überzeugt hatte, lieber stehen zu bleiben. Oder liegen. Oder wie man ihre letztendliche Stellung auch immer nennen sollte. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, welche Formen der menschliche Körper zur Not annehmen konnte.  
  
Unterdessen hatte sich Mulder überzeugt, dass die Gefahr vorüber war und begab sich auf die Suche nach seiner Partnerin, in der Hoffnung, der Werwolf habe sie nicht gefressen oder entführt oder so was. Voller Erleichterung sah er ein paar Meter weiter ein Bein von ihr aus einem Sonnenblumenfeld herausragen, und er verfolgte die von ihr plattgewalzte Schneise, um sie herauszuholen.  
  
Tja, vielleicht hätte er noch ein bisschen warten sollen. Vielleicht hätte er beim Anblick ihrer Verrenkung auch nicht in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen sollen. Und vielleicht hätte er den todbringenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht ignorieren sollen.  
  
Dann hätte er vielleicht auch den restlichen Weg bis zum Hotdogstand nicht um sein Leben rennend/fahrend/stolpernd zurücklegen müssen.  
  
Leider machte er dort dann den Fehler, zu stolpern und sich von ihr einholen zu lassen.  
  
Was sie dann mit ihm anstellte, bleibt der Fantasie jedes einzelnen überlassen, denn wir wollen das Rating ja nicht überstrapazieren...  
  
Jedenfalls hatte sich Scully danach wieder beruhigt, und sie beschlossen, Frieden zu schließen.  
  
"Ok Scully... ich werde sie nie wieder fälschlicherweise als Werwolf identifizieren... aber versprechen Sie mir, dass sie dafür nie wieder an mir ihre jahrelangen Kampftrainingserkenntnisse an mir austesten, ja?", winselte Mulder.  
  
"Na fein. So, jetzt sollten wir endlich mal was essen und dann zurück gehen, damit ich Sie ein bisschen verarzten kann..."  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee..."  
  
Sie klopften an die verschlossene Jalousie des Hotdogstandes und warteten eine Minute, bis sie ein schmierig aussehender Kerl mit einem Quietschen, das einem 10stimmigen Rattenchor die Show gestohlen hätte, öffnete.  
  
"Was?!", bellte er liebevoll.  
  
"Äh... könnten wir wohl bitte zwei Hotdogs bekommen?", fragte Mulder misstrauisch und hielt Scully am Ärmel fest, da die beschlossen hatte, ihr Heil in der Flucht zu suchen.  
  
"N'kay", röhrte der Typ zurück und drehte sich um, um zwei höchst suspekte Würstchen in zwei äußerst pappige Brötchenteile zu stecken und ein paar ziemlich undefinierbare Beilagen draufzuklatschen.  
  
Während des gesamten Heimwegs diskutierten sie darüber, wie sie Skinner wohl am besten überreden könnten, ihnen per Hubschrauber Essen einfliegen zu lassen.  
  
Wieder in Mrs. Flowertowers Apartment angekommen begutachtete Scully erst mal Mulders Auge, das sich dank ihrer liebevollen Unterstützung zu einem herrlich blauen Veilchen entwickelt hatte.  
  
"Auaa...!", quengelte Mulder, "Tun Sie doch endlich was!"  
  
"Moment...", entgegnete Scully und begann geschäftig in ihrer Tasche herum zu wühlen. Endlich fand sie das Objekt ihrer Suche und hielt mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck ein etwas antiquiert aussehendes Buch hoch.  
  
Mulder warf einen Blick darauf und traute seinen Augen kaum. "'Großmutters Rat: Altbewährte Hilfen bei kleinen und großen Wehwehchen' - das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein, oder?!"  
  
Sie ignorierte seinen Einwurf und blätterte eifrig durch die vergilbten Seiten. "A-ha!", rief sie, "Da haben wir's doch schon."  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dabei ein gutes Gefühl habe...", meinte Mulder, als er einige Minuten später mit ein paar eingelegten Gurkenscheiben und einem Eisbeutel auf dem Auge da lag.  
  
"Meckern Sie nicht... ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass wir keine frischen Gurken da haben."  
  
"Na gut... gibt es in Ihrem 'schlauen Buch' nicht vielleicht auch etwas gegen Magenschmerzen? Ich glaube, dieser Hotdog-Sondermüll-Verschnitt macht gerade komische Sachen mit meinen Innereien..."  
  
Später bei Newhouse' Farm: "Können sie etwas entdecken, Mulder?", flüsterte Scully.  
  
"Ja. Bananen. Eine ganze Menge sogar", gähnte Mulder und starrte durch sein cooles Fernglas.  
  
"Wie können Sie nach einer Stunde Sitzen noch müde sein? Außerdem ist das hier eine Bananenfarm! Da sind NUR Bananen, gerade oder krumme?"  
  
"Beides. Halt! Beides?!", rief Mulder entgeistert. Vielleicht etwas zu laut. Denn nun kam Newhouse aus einer Scheune gelaufen und sah sich verstört um.  
  
"Mulder! Hätten Sie nicht noch etwas lauter schreien können?", fauchte Scully ihn an. Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schulter.  
  
Newhouse dachte wohl, er hätte zuviel Kaffee getrunken und verzog sich wieder in die Scheune.  
  
"Glück gehabt. Lassen sie uns nachsehen, was mit den Bananen ist!", schlug Mulder vor. Scully nickte.  
  
Als sie jedoch näher heran gingen, bemerkten sie, dass die "krummen Bananen" nur hartgetrocknete, dicke Socken waren.  
  
"Ich werde ihnen gleich morgen eine Brille kaufen!", beschwerte sich Scully. "Dann lassen Sie uns die Scheune mal etwas genauer ansehen", seufzte Mulder. Was sie dort sahen, erstaunte sie nicht im Geringsten. Mr. Newhouse saß auf einem Stuhl und zählte gerade Bananen.  
  
"Tja, ein durchschlagender Erfolg, unsere Aktion hier", stellte Mulder fest.  
  
Sie sahen sich noch kurz weiter um, konnten aber nichts finden, was ihnen weiterhelfen könnte.  
  
Wieder im Apartment (Bettgespräch):  
  
"Ich glaube mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so stark, dass Newhouse etwas damit zu tun hat", überlegte Scully, an die Decke starrend.  
  
"Ich auch nicht. Die Stadtbewohner scheinen viel verdächtiger zu sein. Sie sind total darauf erpicht, dass wir Newhouse einbuchten. Scheint, als könnten sie ihn wegen seiner Normalität nicht leiden", antwortete Mulder.  
  
"Hm. Vielleicht sollten wir Les noch einen Besuch abstatten?", schlug Scully vor.  
  
"Ja. Ich such seine Adresse morgen aus 'nem Telefonbuch raus..."  
  
"Gut. Sehr weit sind wir eigentlich noch nicht, oder? Keine handfesten Beweise. Nur Vermutungen..."  
  
"Ja, nur Vermutungen... Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns zu so später Stunde noch darüber unterhalten sollten."  
  
"Sie haben Recht, gute Nacht"  
  
"Gute Nacht"  
  
Scully löschte das Licht...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Scully etwas unsanft von penetrantem Geraschel geweckt, und nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass Mulder entweder das Alphabet nicht beherrschte oder die Seite, auf der Les' Adresse stand, rausgefallen war, sprang sie mit einem Wutschrei aus dem Bett und riss Mulder das Telefonbuch aus der Hand.  
  
"Sagen Sie mal, wie lange brauchen Sie denn, um diese bescheuerte Adresse raus zusuchen?!" "Hm? Achso, die habe ich schon längst gefunden. Ich bin nur auf der Suche nach lustigen Namen. So was wie "Axel Schweiß" oder so", kicherte Mulder.  
  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Sie sind ein Spielkind, aber ... ich... bin sprachlos. Nehmen Sie das verdammte Ding da weg, wir haben einen Fall aufzuklären, je eher wir das schaffen, desto eher kommen wir aus diesem wahnsinnigen Kaff weg, und desto größer werden ihre Chancen, das hier zu überleben!!"  
  
"Gut, das ist ein überzeugender Grund. Gehen Sie mal schön ins Bad, ich kümmere mich um Les" Das ließ sich Scully nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand in der weißen kleinen Kammer, dem Bad. "Les? Hier ist Agent Mulder, erinnern Sie sich?", begrüßte Mulder Les am Telefon. "Ja klar. Konnten sie Newhouse endlich einbuchten?" "Ähm. Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir keinerlei Beweise, dass er an der Tat Schuld haben könnte..." "WAAAS? BEWEISE! BEWEISE?! WER BRAUCHT DIE SCHON!!! ES IST EINDEUTIG! ER IST DER TÄTER!", schrie Les so laut in den Hörer, dass Mulder ihn ein paar Zentimeter weg vom Ohr hielt. "Gesetz ist Gesetz, Les. Wir können niemanden ohne Beweise verhaften. Wir würden gerne heute bei Ihnen vorbei kommen, falls Ihnen das Recht ist" "Grmpfh" "Ich deute das mal als ein Ja.  
  
Wir kommen in einer halben Stunde vorbei", Mulder legte auf.  
  
"Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Les uns etwas sagen könnte", sinnierte Mulder, als er sich umdrehte und brüllte in Richtung Scully: "und wären Sie so freundlich, nachzuschauen, ob mein Trommelfell noch da ist?"  
  
Wie immer völlig planlos von seiner Logik kam Scully aus dem Bad und entschloss sich, seinen Einwurf wieder mal völlig zu ignorieren.  
  
"Gehn wir, Mulder, und hören Sie auf, zu versuchen, Hautfetzchen aus Ihrem Ohr zu pulen."  
  
Bei Les:  
  
"Sie scheinen ja Gefallen an Klingeln bekommen zu haben. Jaja. Da wo wir leben gibts das nicht", meinte Mulder theatralisch, als Scully mal wieder Sturm klingelte. "Ich komme ja, verdammt!", schrie Les von innen gegen die Klingel an. "Ich glaube Sie haben ihn etwas wütend gemacht"  
  
"Wie kommen Sie denn auf die... guten Tag!", knipste sie ihr Lächeln an, als Les die Tür halb aus den Angeln riss.  
  
"Was wollen Sie eigentlich? Können Sie Newhouse nicht endlich verhaften und dann hat sich die Sache?"  
  
"Wir können nicht jemanden völlig beweislos verhaften... der Mann hat sich höchstens eines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht, nämlich des Totlangweilens seiner Beschatter!", warf Mulder ein, und versuchte unbemerkt einen Fuß in den Türspalt zu zwängen. Leider hatte er nicht bedacht, dass er ziemliche Quadratlatschen hatte, und so starrte ihn Les etwas entgeistert an, als er drinnen ein großes braunes Etwas über die Schwelle kriechen und Mulder draußen breitbeinig semielegant dastehen sah.  
  
"Sie können auch fragen, ob Sie reinkommen können!", brummte Les. "Sicher...", meinte Mulder verlegen und zog den Fuß zurück. Les schien wie ausgewechselt, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Sie setzten sich in die großen lila Ledersessel, die leider gar nicht zu der knallroten Tapete passten, bei deren Anblick Scully beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Mulder räusperte sich: "Also, wie Sie vielleicht wissen muss man in einem Mordfall allen Vermutungen nachgehen und daher..-", weiter kam er nicht da Les dazwischen schrie: "Sie verdächtigen miiiiiiiich?! MICH?!"  
  
"Sagen Sie nie wieder, ich hätte Verfolgungswahn...", murmelte Mulder Scully zu.  
  
Sie tat, als hätte sie es nicht gehört und meinte stattdessen zu Les: "Indirekt, Les. Indirekt. Aus unseren Augen betrachtet und ohne Beweise in der Hand könnte hier jeder verdächtig sein. Außerdem konnten wir an Newhouse nichts außergewöhnliches feststellen."  
  
"Hm. Also einen handfesten Beweis kann ich Ihnen auch nicht geben... Aber er konnte sich-"  
  
"Noch nie an die Verhältnisse anpassen, schon klar", beendete Mulder gelangweilt den Satz, "erzählen Sie uns was, was wir noch nicht wissen."  
  
"Gar nichts?" Scully rutschte einen halben Meter in ihren Sessel nach unten und stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus. "Wir verschwenden unsere massige Zeit, Mulder."  
  
Draußen:  
  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Les uns nicht alles erzählt hat, was er weiß...", schloss Mulder aus der mehr als kurzen Unterhaltung mit dem einzigen Stadtbewohner nach dem Sheriff und Mrs. Flowertower, den sie kannten.  
  
"Okay, versuchen wir, wenigstens einmal logisch zu denken. Newhouse ist raus aus der Sache. Les scheint auch nicht der Hauptverdächtige zu sein. Aber da gibt es immer noch die graden Bananen und keinen Täter... aussichtslos?", vermutete Scully fragend.  
  
"Hm. Ich glaube nicht. Gehen wir einmal weiter. Newhouse ist ja mehr als unbeliebt. Obwohl wir das erst von zwei Personen erfahren haben. Aber hier gleicht einer dem anderen. Na ja, wie dem auch sei. Diese Bewohner scheinen ganz versessen darauf zu sein, Newhouse auf irgendeine Art wegzubekommen. Diese geraden Bananen eignen sich doch hervorragend?", überlegte Mulder.  
  
"Hm. Ja, das klingt logisch, aber wir haben noch das Problem mit der Form der Bananen. Wo kommt die denn plötzlich her?!", wies Scully Mulder wieder auf die richtige Fährte.  
  
"Ja..." -lange Zeit später- "Wäre es möglich, dass die Bewohner das alles von Anfang an so eingefädelt haben?"  
  
"Um somit ihrem Image zu schaden?", zweifelte Scully.  
  
"Sie haben kein Image! Es ist ein Kuhkaff. Abgeschieden von jeglicher Zivilisation!" "Auch wieder richtig...", gab Scully zu, "und jetzt?"  
  
"Jetzt füllen wir die Flowertower ab."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ja. Ich fürchte, das ist der einzige Weg, um hier jemals noch was Sinnvolles rauszubekommen.", meinte Mulder und marschierte voraus, um nach einem kleinen Zwischenstopp im örtlichen Schnapsladen (wobei sich die beiden nicht wenig wunderten, warum es zwar keinen Supermarkt, aber so was gab) mit dem freundlichsten Lächeln der Welt an Mrs. Flowertowers Tür zu klopfen.  
  
"Halloooooo Mrs. Flowertower!", begann Mulder theatralisch, "Wir haben uns bisher noch überhaupt nicht richtig dafür bedankt, dass Sie uns so überaus freundlich bei sich aufgenommen haben, und deshalb haben wir" - er fuchtelte mit zwei riesigen Flaschen feinstem Slivovitz vor ihrer Nase herum - "das hier mitgebracht, um Ihre Gastfreundschaft ein wenig zu feiern!"  
  
Und bevor die arme, völlig verwirrte alte Dame sich auch nur im geringsten wehren konnte, hatten sich die beiden gewieften Agenten schon in ihrem Wohnzimmer platziert und richteten sich auf eine Runde Kampftrinken ein. "Haben Sie ein paar Schnapsgläser?", rief Scully ihr zu.  
  
"Ich fürchte, nicht...", antwortete sie zögernd.  
  
"Macht nichts. Normale Gläser tun's auch! Je größer das Glas, desto größer der Spaß!", reimte Mulder spontan und erntete einen höchst zweifelnden Blick von seiner Partnerin.  
  
Die immer noch völlig perplexe Mrs. Flowertower blickte allerdings wieder gar nichts und eilte brav in die Küche, um drei wunderschöne Erbstücke ihrer Großmutter in Bierkrugausmaßen zu holen.  
  
Mulder bekam etwas große Augen, als er die Monsterteile erblickte, doch Scully blieb völlig ungerührt.  
  
"Los Mulder, vollmachen, jetzt wird gefeiert!", meinte sie gelassen.  
  
Als sie dann schließlich alle die bis an den Rand vollen Gläser in der Hand hielten, rief Scully: "Auf unsere hervorragende Gastgeberin! EX UND HOPP!"  
  
Und alle drei stürzten das Zeug runter, Mrs. Flowertower, weil sie immer noch so verwirrt und gleichzeitig gerührt war, dass sie sich nicht traute, ihre beiden netten Gäste zu enttäuschen (und weile sie keinen Plan hatte, wie hochprozentig das Zeug war), Mulder, weil er sich nicht vor Scully blamieren wollte - und Scully aus sonstwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen.  
  
Das Gespräch danach war ziemlich lustig, wenn man das mal ein bisschen untertrieben so sagen darf. Zumindest in Hinblick auf Mulders Beiträge.  
  
"Scullyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...!", lallte er, "Warum sitzt neben Ihnen ein rosa Elefant, der war doch garnich eingelaaadööön... hihi... der guckt doooof, ich glaub der is scharf auf Sie, höhöhööööö... aba dabei beißt sich doch die Faaarbe mit Ihren tollen Haarn.... das ja blöööd...."  
  
Kurz gesagt, er war nicht wirklich produktiv in Bezug auf die Lösung ihres Falls. Scully dagegen startete völlig professionell die Befragung der sich lustig im Kreis drehenden alten Dame, die sich anscheinend gerade für ein Hubschrauberrotorenblatt hielt und alles dafür tat, ihre Umwelt von ihrer neuen Identität zu überzeugen.  
  
Nach circa zwei vollen Stunden hatte Scully sie dazu gebracht, zu erzählen, dass sie den wahren Täter kennt, und nach drei weiteren Stunden und dem Fesseln und Knebeln Mulders an den nächstbesten Stuhl hatte sie rausgerückt, dass der Schuldige wohl ein gewisser Professor Sam Berg war, ein Wissenschaftler, der öfters mal mit Gentechnik rumspielte.  
  
"Das war ja fast zu einfach...", meinte Scully gelangweilt, als sie Mulder hinter ihr her zurück in ihr Apartment schleifte.  
  
"Zu... einfach?!", krächzte Mulder entsetzt. "Wo haben Sie eigentlich diese hohe Kunst des Kampftrinkens erlernt?"  
  
"Das ist keine Kunst. Das ist ganz leicht, wenn man vorher in 'Großmutters Rat' geschaut hat - wer vorhat, zu trinken, aber doch nicht betrunken werden will, sollte vorher ein Schnapsglas voll Öl kippen, und schon hält man viel mehr aus."  
  
"Danke für den Tipp."  
  
"Tut mir leid... ich wollte doch nur einmal sehen, wie Sie gucken, nachdem ich Sie unter den Tisch gesoffen habe!", grinste Scully.  
  
"Na schön, eins zu null. Steht in Ihrem tollen Buch nicht auch was gegen Kater?"  
  
"Mit Sicherheit. Aber ich fürchte, es wird eklig."  
  
"Was sonst."  
  
Nachdem Mulder ein äußerst widerwärtiges Gesöff bestehend aus rohen Eiern, Öl, saure-Gurken-Saft und Himbeerbrause getrunken und infolgedessen alles restlos wieder ausgekübelt hatte, ging es ihm tatsächlich wieder besser. Was hätte auch noch in seinem Magen sein sollen, von dem ihm hätte schlecht gewesen sein können?  
  
"Also... was machen wir jetzt?", kam auch schon seine altbewährte Frage, die Scully langsam auf den Geist ging.  
  
"Nach Aussage des Rotorenblattes sollten wir wohl einen gewissen Professor Sam Berg aufsuchen. Also, auf geht's!  
  
Ach eine Frage noch, bevor wir loslegen, wie wollen wir die Sache angehen wenn wir da sind?"  
  
"Wie jetzt? So wie immer... wir suchen nach Beweisen und stürmen dann die Bude und leiern das übliche Zeug ab - 'Sie sind hiermit festgenommen. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen, alles was Sie sagen kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt, wenn Sie sich keinen leisten können, wird Ihnen vom Staat einer gestellt'", meinte Mulder. Scully nickte langsam. Doch zu viel Alkohol?  
  
Kleines, weißes, dunkles, unheimlich aussehendes Labor von Sam Berg:  
  
"Oh Gott. Er ist bestimmt einer von den Irren...", murmelte Scully als sie sich eine Art Büro ansahen. Mulder fand einen Stapel von Papieren, auf denen die genetische Entwicklung der Bananen aufgezeichnet war. Dort stand auch, wodurch Bananen immer krumm wurden. Mulder wie auch Scully konnten in ' ?-*22!kulokuse##`[aso]+([§%55$])?ßtr-efgelu-entusr74%**~* ' nicht die Geringste Bedeutung sehen. Es sah für sie aus, wie ein paar Striche eines Kleinkindes, die eine Katze sein sollten. Aber die Gewissheit, dass es wirklich die Entwicklung war gab ihnen die fette Überschrift 'Genetische Entwicklung der Bananen (und wieso sie krumm sind)' Gleich daneben lag ein verknitterter Zettel 'Wie man Bananen grade macht'.  
  
"Sensationell Scully!!", rief Mulder beherrscht. Scully zog ihre coolen Latexhandschuhe an und schob die beiden Zettel in jeweils eine dieser Plastiktüten, die sie ständig bei sich trug.  
  
Von etwas weiter hinten konnten die beiden ein irres Lachen hören: "Hahahahaha! Ich habe euch überlistet! Ihr Bananen! Ich kenne jetzt euer Geheimnis...!" Scully versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber Irre machten sie immer ganz nervös. Mulder kannte sich ja schon ein bisschen aus.  
  
"Mulder... wir sollten der Stimme nachgehen!"  
  
"Wir haben nur diese beiden Zettel, das sind keinerlei Beweise, nur Anhaltspunkte! Wir brauchen tatkräftige Beweise... wie zum Bei-", weiter kam er nicht. Scully hob die Hand und zog ein Diktiergerät raus. Damit hatte sie bereits Mrs. Flowertowers Gelalle aufgenommen.  
  
Vorsichtig schlichen sie vor, bis zu einem kleinen Laborraum. Aber dort waren keine Tiere, wie man sonst vielleicht vermutet hätte, nein, der ganze Raum war voll mit Bananen. Scully kniete sich auf den Boden, drückte den Aufnahmeknopf auf dem Diktiergerät und legte es an den Spalt zwischen Fußboden und Tür.  
  
"Wenn diese Agents wüssten, das die ganze Stadt dahinter steht. Nur um Newhouse weg zu bekommen. Dieser widerliche Kerl... So normal. Bah!", redete Berg angewidert dahin. Scully stand zufrieden am Türrahmen, da sie ja eh nichts sehen konnte (das Fenster an der Tür war zu hoch für sie angebracht). Mulder beobachtete Berg, immer darauf bedacht, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Aber Berg war ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft: Er klonte gerade Bananen!  
  
"Eine grade Banane nach der anderen! Immer schön der Reihe nach. Oh! Nummer 10.899 ist schon da? Willkommen auf der Erde! Und viel Erfolg!", murmelte der Forscher.  
  
"Würd mal gern wissen, wonach die schmecken...", überlegte Mulder leise. Scully hob die Schultern: "Egal. Hauptsache wir können so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Ach da fällt mir ein, dass unser Büro renoviert wird. Skinner teilte mir das letztens mit, als Sie mit Les telefonierten. Er meinte es könnte noch ein wenig dauern..."  
  
"Und das sagen Sie mir nicht? Na toll... Wir können ja noch einige Tage irgendwo am Strand liegen...",schlug Mulder vor.  
  
"Auch wenn es bescheuert klingt: Ich will nirgendwo anders mehr hin außer in unser Büro", seufzte Scully und Mulder nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Habe ich da etwa grade Stimmen gehört?", fragte sich Sam Berg selbst und ging in Richtung Tür. Sie gaben sich durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie genug Beweismaterialien hatten und zogen ihre Waffen aus dem Holster.  
  
Die beiden traten etwas von der Tür weg.  
  
"Nein... wohl doch nicht", entschloss sich Berg anders, gerade als er vor der Tür stand.  
  
"Verdammt... Ich will hier nicht noch länger gammeln!", fluchte Scully.  
  
"Schhhhhh! Das wird alles auf Tonband aufgenommen!", erinnerte Mulder sie.  
  
"Lassen Sie uns Sam Berg verhaften wegen Betrugs und Klonen unschuldiger Bananen und dann ist alles erledigt", schlug Scully vor. Mulder schaute sie lange, lange an. Scully wurde das unangenehm: "Mulder?! Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Oh, bitte was? Ich habe mir grade vorgestellt, wie mich eine riesige Banane umrennt. Sie sagten was von verhaften? Ich bin dabei!"  
  
Mulder, wie immer super cool, trat die Tür ein, was gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da sie nicht verriegelt oder verschlossen war.  
  
"Sam Berg. Hiermit verhaften wir Sie wegen-", setzte Mulder an, doch Sam unterbrach ihn: "Was soll das?! Was wollen Sie eigentlich?" Verzweifelt versuchte er, über hundert Bananen mit seinen zwei dünnen Armen zu verdecken. (Scullys Diktiergerät lief immer noch.) Er setzte zu einem Fluchtversuch an, doch Mulder drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
  
"Wovor wollen Sie denn weglaufen, wenn Sie nichts zu verstecken haben?", fragte Mulder und fühlte sich mittels der gestellten Frage total schlau. Scully rollte mit den Augen.  
  
"Was haben denn die ganzen Bananen hier zu suchen, Mr. Berg?", fragte sie ruhig. "Öhm... ich trinke gerne Bananenshakes!", versuchte dieser sich raus zu reden. "Ja, klar ich auch. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Sie haben keine Chance, wir haben genug Beweise, um sie zu überführen", klärte Scully ihn über seine jetzige Lage auf, "Sie können also gleich gestehen, was Sie mit der ganzen Bananengeschichte zu tun haben!"  
  
"Ich, ich weiß gar nicht was Sie meinen!", versuchte er es erneut. Da wurde Mulder ein bisschen aggressiv und ließ den Macho raushängen: "Verarschen Sie uns nicht! Was hat das hier alles zu bedeuten?! Sagen Sie uns die Wahrheit!"  
  
"Okay okay. Es fing damit an, dass ich hier her zog. Die Leute mochten mich, weil ich ihrer Meinung nach 'anders war, genau passend'. Ich dachte mir nichts weiter. Einen Monat später kam einer der Stadtbewohner namens Les zu mir. Bei einer Tasse Kaffee erzählte er mir ganz nebenbei von einem Bananenfarmer.  
  
"Newhouse...", Berg machte eine Pause und durchdachte noch mal alles, "Es schien, als könnte niemand in dieser Stadt ihn leiden. Irgendwie tat er mir Leid. Ich hatte ihn ja auch noch nicht wirklich kennen gelernt. Aber er schien in Ordnung zu sein. Also fragte ich Les, was denn so schlimm an ihm sei. Les meinte 'er sei zu normal. Furchtbar normal'. Diese Aussage wunderte mich ziemlich, aber ich nickte bloß. Wollte mir ja nicht meine neuen Freunde vergraulen. Einen weiteren Monat später kam er mit dieser Idee. Er wusste ja, dass ich Genforscher war. Ich kam aus New York. Dort war es mir aber zu laut und so... In NY hatte ich ziemlich viel an Tieren geforscht, aber auch an der Genetik der Pflanzen. Jedenfalls kam Les zu mir und fragte, ob ich mich mit der Genetik der Bananen auskenne. Das tat ich natürlich nicht. Bananen sind nun mal Bananen. Zum Essen. Aber nicht der Forschung würdig. So war meine Meinung. Er meinte, er hätte eine grandiose Idee, wie man Newhouse aus der Stadt bekomme, ohne einen großen Streit zu entfachen, der noch Jahre später durch aller Munde ging. Ich hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Er erklärte mir, dass die Bewohner, Newhouse ausgenommen, sich beraten hatten. Les meinte, Newhouse hätte sich nie an das Leben hier anpassen können. Er war immer gegen das Außergewöhnliche. Ein normaler Mensch. Einer von ... fünf Billionen.  
  
'Grade Bananen! Sie sind das genaue Gegenteil von einem guten äußerlichen Aussehen, auf das wir hier alle Wert legen!', waren Les' Worte. Die Idee, gerade Bananen zu züchten und die Schuld dann Newhouse unter die Schuhe zu schieben fand ich allerdings weniger gut. Doch der Gedanke, vollkommenes Neuland zu erforschen, gefiel mir. Also willigte ich ein. Mir machte es nichts aus, dafür nicht bezahlt zu werden, mir war es egal, dass ich den Stadtleuten einen Gefallen tat. Mir ging es nur um meine Arbeit. Doch nach und nach wurde ich immer versessener auf diese Idee, hetzte mich selber gegen Newhouse auf. Redete mir ein, er sei ein schlechter Mensch. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu forschen. Wollte es am Ende nur noch tun, um Newhouse weg zu bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich da genau gelenkt hat, aber ich bin sicher, es war meine dunkle Seite. Mein Inneres Gutes machte mir immer auf's neue deutlich, dass ich mich auf dem besten Wege befand, verrückt zu werden. Doch ich glaube, jetzt ist mein Kopf wieder frei und ich kann klar denken."  
  
"Tja, nur wird Ihnen das leider vor Gericht nicht weiterhelfen", meinte Scully und hielt das Diktiergerät hoch, das sie in der Zwischenzeit vom Boden aufgehoben hatte und die ganze Zeit über in der Hand gehalten hatte. Mulder legte ihm die Handschellen an und benachrichtigte Skinner, über die Aufklärung des Falles.  
  
Einen Tag später, 12:56  
  
"Ein weiterer gelöster Fall...", meinte Scully, als sie und Mulder sich am nächsten Tag vor der Pension Mrs. Flowertowers trafen. Er nickte und nahm ihren Koffer, um ihn in den Kofferraum zu heben. Sam Berg wurde zu zehn Jahren Gefängnisstrafe verurteilt. Die anderen Stadtbewohner wurden jeder zu je 999,00$ verurteilt, die dem Staat zukamen. Newhouse zog irgendwo anders hin, um dort (wo auch immer das sein mochte) seine Arbeit als Bananenfarmer weiter zuführen. Skinner hatte den beiden Agenten mitgeteilt, dass ihr Büro wieder betreten werden konnte.  
  
"Kommen Sie, auf, Richtung Heimat!", meinte Scully und die zwei stiegen in ein Auto, dass weder teuer noch kaputt war. Mulder setzte sich hinters Steuer und startete den Wagen.  
  
"Können Sie glauben, dass eine kleine Stadt wie diese dazu fähig ist, so etwas zu tun?", wandte sich Mulder an Scully, achtete aber dennoch auf die Straße.  
  
"Tja... die menschliche Psyche ist wohl doch noch nicht so weit erforscht wie wir dachten. Sonst, im übrigen, kann ich nur sagen: I want to believe!", antwortete Scully und lächelte. Auch Mulder musste schmunzeln.  
  
Ende 


End file.
